The main goal of the Administrative Core is to support all program-related activities, project investigators and staff in general. This Core is responsible for matters of personnel, purchasing and fiscal management. The Core acts as an interface with the National Institutes of Health, the Department of Medicine, Research Administration, Fund Accounting and other administrative offices of Henry Ford Health System. It coordinates annual reports to the National Institutes of Health, program-related travel by the investigators and visits by invited speakers and/or consultants. It also coordinates the activities of the internal and external advisory committees and organizes educational activities.